ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Video Game Nerd Requests
The list of games that we hope the AVGN should look over, as well as ideas for You Know What's Bullshit!?, Cinemassacre Plays, James & Mike Mondays, Mike & Bootsy, Board James, Talk About Games, and Playlist Junkie. Games: * Ride to Hell: Retribution * Nickelodeon Games ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ** Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day ** Nicktoons Racing ** The Rugrats Movie ** Rugrats: Totally Angelica ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom ** Nickelodeon Party Blast ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula ** SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge * Small Soldiers (Game Boy) * South Park * 3 Ninjas Kick Back * Shrek Games ** Shrek: Treasure Hunt ** Shrek Super Party ** Shrek Extra Large ** Shrek (Xbox) ** Shrek: Hassle at the Castle ** Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown ** Shrek 2 ** Shrek SuperSlam ** Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy ** Shrek the Third ** Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing ** Shrek Forever After * The Grinch * Toy Story * Toys * Bebe's Kids (SNES) * Henson Games ** Labyrinth (The Computer Game & Famicom) ** Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival ** Muppet RaceMania ** Muppet Monster Adventure ** The Dark Crystal (Apple II & Atari 8-bit) ** The Great Gonzo in WordRider ** Muppets Party Cruise ** Spy Muppets: License to Croak ** Muppets Inside * Alfred Chicken * Batman: Dark Tomorrow * Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis * I.M. Meen * Chill Manor * Wish List 2 * The Blues Brothers (SNES) * Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City * Pokémon Games ** Pokémon: Hey You, Pikachu! ** Pokémon Channel ** Pokémon Dash ** PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure ** PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond * Monster Party (Great for Halloween episode) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (SNES) * Takeshi's Challenge * A Week of Garfield * Lost Word of Jenny * Action Girlz Racing (Wii) * Ninjabread Man (Wii) * Daze Before Christmas (SNES) * Thunderbirds Games ** Thunderbirds (Commodore Amiga) ** Thunderbirds (NES) ** Thunderbirds (PS2) ** Thunderbirds International Rescue ** Thunderbirds (GBC) ** Thunderbirds: Kokusai Kyuujotai Juudou Seyo! * Beavis and Butthead (Game Boy; different game) * Cho Aniki - Kyuukyoku Muteki Ginga Saikyou Otoko (PlayStation) * M.U.S.C.LE. (NES) * Dragon Power (NES) * Chubby Cherub (NES) * Blues Brothers 2000 (N64) * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool * Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest * Congo: Secret of Zinj * Captain Novolin * Doctor Who: Return to Earth * Spirit of Speed 1937 * Eternal Champions Series ** Eternal Champions ** Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Darkside ** Chicago Syndicate ** X-Perts * Bibleman: A Fight for Faith * Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine * Animal Soccer World * The California Raisins: The Grape Escape * Scooby-Doo Mystery (SNES and Sega Genesis) * Cory in the House (DS) * Street Combat (SNES) * Hoshi wo Miru Hito * Maka Maka * Donald Land * Sword of Sodan (Sega Genesis) * Race Drivin (SNES) * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * The Incredible Hulk: The Pantheon Saga (PlayStation) * Fantastic Four (PlayStation) * Utsurun Desu.: Kawauso Hawaii e Iku!!! * Barney's Hide and Seek Game * Don't Buy This: Five of the Worst Games Ever * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * The Guy Game * Big Nose the Caveman * Austin Powers Games ** Austin Powers: Oh Behave ** Austin Powers: Welcome to My Underground Lair! ** Austin Powers Pinball ** Austin Powers Operation: Trivia * Lobo (SNES and Sega Genesis) * Fist of the North Star Games ** Hokuto no Ken (Famicom) ** Black Belt ** Last Battle ** Hokuto no Ken 3: Shin Seiki Sōzō: Seiken Retsuden ** Fist of the North Star: 10 Big Brawls for the King of Universe ** Hokuto no Ken 4: Shichisei Hakenden: Hokuto Shinken no Kanata he ** Hokuto no Ken 5: Tenma Ryūsei Den: Ai Zesshō ** Hokuto no Ken 6: Gekitō Denshōken: Haō e no Michi ** Hokuto no Ken 7: Seiken Retsuden: Denshōsha e no Michi *Dragon Ball Games ** Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 ** Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout ** Dragon Ball Z Sagas ** Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit ** Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World ** Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi ** Deagon Ball Xenoverse ** Deagon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Bomberman: Act Zero * Bloody Roar Series ** Bloody Roar ** Bloody Roar 2 ** Bloody Roar 3 ** Bloody Roar: Primal Fury ** Bloody Roar 4 * Metal Gear Survive * Extreme Paintbrawl * Sherlock Holmes: Hakushaku Reijō Yūkai Jiken * Play with the Teletubbies * Aironauts * Bootlegs ** Somari (NES) ** Kart Fighter (NES) ** World Heroes 2 (NES) ** 7 Grand Dad (NES) ** Felix the Cat (Genesis) ** Mario 4: Space Oddysey (Genesis) ** Lion King 3 (Genesis) ** Dian Shi Ma Li (NES) ** Lion King V: Timon and Pumbaa (NES) ** Mario 3: Around the World (Genesis) ** Mulan (Genesis) ** Pocket Monster (Genesis) ** Pokémon Pikachu (SNES) ** Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (SNES) ** Terrifying 9/11 (Game Boy Color) ** Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII (Genesis) * More Looney Tunes Games ** Taz-Mania (Genesis, SNES, Game Gear) ** Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday ** L.O.O.N.S. ** Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal ** Looney Tunes (Game Boy) *Sonic Games Part 2 ** Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric ** Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal ** Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice ** Sonic Lost World ** Sonic Forces * Earthworm Jim 3D * Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 The Galaxy * Awesome Possum Kicks Dr. Machino's Butt * Fighter's History * Quest 64 * Crystal's Pony Tale * Fighting Masters * The Bubsy Series ** Bubsy In Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind ** Bubsy II ** Bubsy In Fractured Furry Tales ** Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back * China Warrior * Keith Courage In Alpha Zones * Clayfighter Series ** C2 Judgement Clay ** Clayfighter 63 1/3 * Alien Challenge * J.J. and Jeff * James Bond Games ** James Bond 007 (Atari 2600) ** A View to a Kill ** James Bond 007: Goldfinger ** The Living Daylights ** Live and Let Die ** 007: Licence to Kill ** The Spy Who Loved Me ** Operation Stealth ** James Bond Jr. (SNES and NES) ** James Bond 007: The Duel ** Tomorrow Never Dies ** The World Is Not Enough ** 007 Racing ** GoldenEye: Rogue Agent ** James Bond 007: From Russia with Love ** 007 Legends *Asterix Games **Asterix (Atari 2600; or Taz) ** ** **Asterix & Obelix Take on Caesar (PC) * More Marvel Games ** Captain America in Dr. Doom's Revenge ** Ultraverse Prime ** Spider-Man and the X-Men in Arcade's Revenge ** Captain America in: The Doom Tube of Dr. Megalomann ** Captain America and the Avengers (NES) * Street-Fighter Games: ** Street Fighter EX3 ** Capcom Fighting Evolution ** Marvel Super Heroes Vs. Street Fighter ** Final Fight: Streetwise * Popeye" Rush for Spinach * More Power Rangers Games ** Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers ** Power Rangers Time Force ** Power Rangers Wild Force ** Power Rangers Ninja Storm ** Power Rangers DinoThunder ** Power Rangers S.P.D. ** Power Rangers Super Legends * More Transformers Games ** Transformers: The Headmasters (Famicon) ** Beast Wars: Transformers (PS1) ** Transformers: Beast Wars: Transmetals (N64 and PS1) ** Transformers (PS2) ** Transformers: Dark of the Moon Stealth Force Edition (Wii) * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels * Punky Skunk * Speed Racer (PS1) * Catfight * Carmageddon 64 * Kabuki Warriors * More Simpsons Games ** The Simpsons Wrestling ** The Simpsons Skateboarding * Bubble Bobble Revolution * Stalin vs Martians * Rogue Warrior * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (NES) * Shōnen Sarutobi Sasuke (Super Famicom) * Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master * Duke Nukem Forever Consoles: * Apple Pippin * CDTV * Action Max * Microvision * Atari 7800 * Nuon * Pro 200 * Casio Loopy * The History of the Phantom * Nokia N-Gage * PlayStation Vita * Sega Saturn Game-Related Media: * Sonic comics ** Archie Sonic *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Sonic X *** Sonic Universe *** Sonic Boom ** Fleetway Sonic ** Sonic Mangas *** Dash and Spin *** Shogakugan mangas ** IDW Sonic ** Other Sonic comics *** Les Dans Griffes De Robotnik *** Le Guide Ultime *** Energie: Verwenden Statt Vershwenden *** Grandreams Annuals *** Newspaper comic You Know What's Bullshit!?: * Messages * Search Results * Addiction * Exercise * News * Apartments * Money * Keyboards * Medicine * Carpeting * Batteries * Electrical Cords * Video Players * Boy Bands * Ebola * Teen Pop * Candy * iPads * Remakes/Reboots * Vandalism * Cats * Pillows * Mosquitoes * Telemarketers * Power Outage * Child Abuse * Tantrums * Preteens * Toddlers * Age Gates * Parents * Government * British People * School and Homework * Film and TV Rating Systems * Glasses * Region Locking * Religion * Top Charting Music * Cultures and Races * War * Teenagers * Police * Smoking * Food * Nutrition * Parenting Sites * Big City Life * Cinemassacre Plays: * Pokémon Red and Blue James & Mike Mondays: * Super Mario Bros. (1985) * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * Disney's Aladdin * Mario Kart 64 * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Goosebumps Games ** Escape from HorrorLand ** Attack of the Mutant ** Goosebumps: The Game (2015) * Pac-Man Games * Chrono Trigger * Sweet Home * EarthBound Zero * Five Nights At Freddy's * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (NES) * Sin and Punishment: Star Successor (if not going to be an AVGN review) * Pokémon Red and Blue Versions * Putty Squad * Ball Bullet Gun: Survival Game Simulation * Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Samurai Pizza Cats) (NES) * Cannon Fodder * Cannon Fodder 2 * Photo Dojo * Mike & Bootsy: Board James: * Dark Tower * Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game * Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive VCR Board Game – A Klingon Challenge * Digimon Digi-Battle Card Game * Popeye (1980) * The Grape Escape * Ball Buster * Talk About Games: Playlist Junkie: Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Requests Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Episodes Category:Video games